Winx Club - Episode 106
Mission at Cloudtower is the sixth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Stella's ring is stolen by the Trix, Bloom does a little research about the ring and the Dragon Flame. Faragonda then tells her the story about the Dragon Flame. Bloom then suggests to the other Winx that they should infiltrate Cloud Tower to get Stella's ring back. They do so. When the Trix discover that Stella's ring doesn't hold the power, they begin their search over again. The Winx found the Trix’s room because of Darcy's calling Knut. The Winx find the ring, but Bloom's curiosity led them to discover Cloud Tower’s archive. When she opens a book, she accidentally tips off Headmistress Griffin. She sets traps and sends monsters after them. When a beackle monster appears, Stella uses her Sun Shower, but accidentally sets the room on fire. Bloom blames herself for what happened, but then a kind voice led her to a door which opened a tunnel, and the Winx escape just in time. However, Faragonda and Griselda are furious with them, and as punishment they revoke their powers. Major Events *Bloom learns about the Dragon Fire from Faragonda. *The Winx Club visit Cloud Tower for the first time. *Stella gets her ring back. *Bloom has her first encounter with her guardian. *Because they broke the rules twice, the Winx Girls magic priviledges are suspended for the duration of one week. Debuts *Great Dragon *Daphne (voice only) *Slob monster *Spiders *Spider Eater *Puncture Beetle Characters *Bloom *Stella *Griffin *Griselda *Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Dragon Flame Trivia *The Cloud Tower architecture is reminiscent of an old painting. *The Specialists do not appear in this episode. *In the Italian Version, Bloom does impersonation of Ms. Griselda when Tecna asked what the Sacred Fire was. *This episode marks the first time the whole Winx Club transforms and the first time they all do it together. *This episode was not used for the one-hour premiere special on Nickelodeon. **Bloom asks who the Trix are, when in Episode 2, Stella told the group that the witches called themselves the Trix. **When the Winx have killed all the spiders, Tecna's sleeves are missing, they disappear again when she explains that the fire Stella caused is blocking the exit. **When Bloom explains how she found a way out, her glove vanishes. Script *4Kids *Cinélume Spells *Sun Shower Continuity *Bloom discovered the tunnels in Episode 3 when she was looking for scissors. Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Rachael Lillis as Faragonda *Caren Manuel as Stella, Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Marc Thompson as Knut *Bella Hudson as Daphne Quotes "Powers removerus, magic suspendus."' '-''' Faragonda''' suspending the girls' powers (Pointing at closed door) "We have a problem."' - Stella' (Tecna rams the door open) "Not anymore." "They're into voodoo. I wonder who this is. Poor girl." - Tecna talking about a voodoo doll. "Guys, this is more serious than any of that. Once the witches realize what we did they'll come after us... and we won't have our powers."' - Bloom' Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume